Posters, best friends and secret confessions
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are best friends and when Arthurs girlfriend finds out Merlin's feelings for the blond she hatches a plan to separate the two friends forever. The plan does work, but in whose favour?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please R&R**

**Posters, best friends and secret confessions**

The Pendragon and Emrys family have known each other since the down of time, some would say their bond was formed in the times of Camelot and has been unbreakable thought out time.

Uther and Balinor met in college, both studying Law and after a few little fights they soon became friends and once college was over they promised to stay in touch but fate had other plans, because when Uther opened his dorm room at Albion Uni he found that his roommate was none other than Balinor, as the years went they both found love and started their own families but one thing never changed their friendship, and that friendship helped them build Pendragon and Emrys one of the top law firms in the whole of England.

Uther's son, Arthur is year older than Balinor's son, Merlin but that didn't stop the younger boy for bossing Arthur around but the older boy enjoyed playing with Merlin, Arthur always felt something more for his friend but was unable to pin point the feeling, as they grow older their little group of friends grow starting with Arthur's sister Morgana and her best friend Gwen, When Lance came on the scene in year 3 Arthur took a dislike to him mostly because he was friends with his Merlin but they soon grow as friends as well.

High school is when things would have normally changed but Arthur and his friends made sure that nothing got in the way of their friendships, not Arthur's team mates, not the bullies that teased Merlin and Gwen because they were members of the maths club and well no one messes with Morgana.

Arthur didn't really like his team mates well beside Gwaine and Percival not only where they on the football team but they were also in the Maths club, they were also dating each other and soon they joined Arthur and his little group.

Since the start of high school Merlin has been keeping a secret from his best friend. He was in love with Arthur Pendragon and the only ones to know the truth were Merlin's closest friends. But as the school year drew to an end Merlin wanted to come clean, to bare his soul but he was afraid of losing his friend.

"Arthur I love you." Merlin said before shaking his head "Arthur I've been in love with you since forever... God why is this so hard?"

"Merlin come on you can do this." Morgana said from her seat in the empty classroom, both her and Gwen had stayed late after school to help Merlin.

"Hey Arthur wanna be my date to the prom?" Merlin sighed.

"Just speak from your heart Merlin." Gwen smiled.

"What's the point? Arthur's dating that... Cindy, he won't dump her for me." Merlin sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Oh god I can't stand that bitch, do you know she calls him Arty? That's my thing to annoy him I can't even say it anymore without wanting to be sick, and her voice its so annoying." Morgana complained.

"But Arthur loves her, I can't do..." SLAP

"Morgana." Gwen gasped.

"Look Merlin I've known you since I was a baby and you have always loved my stupid brother but so help me god if you let that annoying gold digging bitch so much as become Arthur's wife I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and make sure no one finds the body. Am I clear?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Good now from the top." Morgana smiled sitting back down.

***Merlin and Arthur***

"I can't wait for Prom I so know Arthur is going to ask me." Cindy said down the phone as she walked down the hallway.

"What you gonna wear?" The person on the other end asked

"Something sluty." Cindy laughed.

"Arthur I love you." Cindy stopped and looked around and found herself standing outside the classroom where Maths club was held in.

"Hey B I gonna have to call you back." Cindy ending the call before her friend could replied.

"Arthur I love you, I always have and I think I always will, I want it to be me you look at with those eyes so full of love, to be in your arms to hear you say I love you back, I would give anything just to know if you feel the same way about me." Merlin said.

"Wonderful, now make sure you do it like you did just now." Morgana smiled.

Cindy stepped away from the door and an evil smile formed on her lips before she headed towards the computer room.

***Merlin and Arthur***

Arthur walked through the door of his high school and knew something was wrong, the other students were looking at him funny and the halls were covered in posters, Arthur kept walking until he got to his locker and stared in shock at the poster that was stuck to it.

**Merlin confesses secret love for Football captain Arthur Pendragon. But come on who could save a freak like him? Not Arthur Pendragon.**

Arthur ripped the poster of his locker feeling sick that someone could do this to his best friend, looking round the hall he understood why people were looking at him funny, and he knew just what he had to do.

"What the fuck you looking at?" Arthur yelled.

The students quickly hurried on their way not wanting to be on his bad side.

Merlin stared at the posters hanging off the walls in the hallway, his eyes starting to water.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned slowly to see Morgana and Gwen quickly rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur not now." Morgana warned.

"Is it true?" Arthur asked, ignoring his sister.

Merlin pulled away and looked at Arthur, tears running down his face.

"Yes." Merlin said before he quickly ran off leaving school ground and heading for his car.

"When I find who did this they better fucking watch out." Morgana threatened taking her girlfriend's hand and walking towards class.

Arthur stood there shocked, Merlin loved him, his best friend was IN love with him, Arthur didn't really know how to go about that but he did know that he had to take the posters down.

Uther found his son in one of the many hallways with a black bag ripping down poster after poster.

"The school called me, they thought you were ditching." Uther informed his son as he grabbed a poster off the wall.

"Why are you here dad?" Arthur sighed.

"Hunith called Balinor this morning in tears, he told me what happened and when the school called I knew just what you were doing and thought I would give you a hand." Uther smiled sadly.

"How? Why didn't you believe I was ditching?" Arthur said turning to face his father.

"Because Merlin was upset over these and I know you son, anything to do with Merlin comes first." Uther replied ripping down another poster.

"That's not true." Arthur said.

"Of course it is, remember that time Merlin broke his arm, you were half way through a date with that girl umm...Mandy..."

"Her name is Cindy dad" Arthur interrupted.

"Anyways you left her to go to Merlin, you always put Merlin first. That will never change." Uther replied.

"One day that will change dad. Me and Cindy we're in love I was young when that happened …."

"What about last week Arthur? You left Cindy with us because Merlin's car broke down." Uther interrupted this time.

"I..."

"Son you may not see it but your mother and I do, you're in love with Merlin you always have been you just never knew it." Uther patted his son on the shoulder.

"No you're wrong." Arthur shook his head.

"Just think about it Arthur." Uther said before leaving.

***Merlin and Arthur***

That night Arthur sat at his desk in his room, thinking over what his father had said and in the end he came up with a list that should help him come to the right decision.

"Merlin won't come back to school tomorrow." Morgana said walking in and sitting down on the bed.

"I got rid of all the posters." Arthur informed her.

"I know and I told him that but you can't undo this one so easily, anyways what you got there?" Morgana asked getting up.

"Nothing." Arthur answered.

Morgana quickly grabbed the piece of paper "Merlin likes Action films and salted popcorn, Cindy won't watch anything unless it's a chick flick and hates fast food. Arthur what is this?" Morgana asked.

"I was hoping it would help." Arthur sighed.

"Cindy calls me Arty which I hate and have told her so; Merlin calls me Arthur and smiles. Cindy likes to spend money and complain about those that ask for help, Merlin is always trying to help others." Arthur continued.

"Arthur I hate to tell you this but Merlin has got your girlfriend beat, I mean you got here Cindy enjoys putting people down and making fun of them while Merlin is always standing up for the little guy. Arthur there is no choice between the two." Morgana said handing Arthur back his list.

"I know, but I still can't get my head round it." Arthur shook his head.

"OH ARTY." both Arthur and Morgana shivered.

"Oh great your girlfriend is here." Morgana said as she got up.

"Oh hey Morgan right?" Cindy smiled as she entered the room.

"Why you..."

"Morgana don't." Arthur told her.

"Look out bitch I'm coming for you." Morgana whispered as she passed Cindy.

"What's with her? Did her and her little gay friend have a fight?" Cindy said sitting on the bed.

"Cindy don't do that you know I don't like that." Arthur sighed and looked down at his list.

"Whatever, hey so did you hear about your freak friend? Well I mean their all freaks but I'm talking about the one with the big ears you would think his parents would have done something about them." Cindy babbled.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur gasped.

"Well you see big ears was talking to your cousin and her little gay friend and well I overheard it all, I mean come on, you're Arthur Pendragon you're not into dick, and even if you were you would have more taste than to go for big ears, but then again if you were gay I would so turn you. Anyways I came over to tell you that me and the girls are going shopping so you have to come." Cindy finished standing up.

"NO Cindy I'm not I have things to do, good night." Arthur growled.

"Fine then I'll remember this." Cindy started for the door.

"Cindy don't ever talk about Merlin or any of my friends that way." Arthur said before Cindy stormed out of the room.

"So made a choice? Shall I tell mum Cindy is going to be her daughter in law?" Morgana joked standing in his doorway, from downstairs they heard a crash.

Both Arthur and Morgana ran down stair to see their mum standing there.

"Arthur if that girl ever becomes a member of this family I will make sure that you're a widower very soon do I make myself clear?" Ygraine hissed.

"I was joking mum." Morgana laughed.

"Uther dear clean this up please." Ygraine asked.

"Don't worry mum I'm not choosing Cindy." Arthur kissed his mother's cheek and went to help his dad clean up the broken plates.

"Morgana I need you to get Merlin to school tomorrow okay." Arthur told her before they went to bed.

"Will do." Morgana smiled.

**A/N: Thank you for reading please don't forget to review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please R&R**

"Morgana I can't go back in there." Merlin told her as she pulled into the school parking lot.

"You have to Merlin." Morgana smiled.

"No I don't. I won't." Merlin replied.

"Arthur wants you to see something you can leave right after." Morgana promised.

"Promise?" Merlin asked.

"Promise." Morgana smiled.

When Merlin walked through the doors it was just like yesterday, people looking at him posters covering the walls.

"I thought you told me Arthur took them down." Merlin asked.

"He did, look properly." Morgana pointed to the poster near them.

**Merlin VS. Cindy who would you chose?**

Right under the title was two columns, Merlin turned to look at Morgana.

"What is this?" Merlin asked shocked.

"That is you kicking that cows ass." Morgana laughed.

"Hey Merlin." Merlin turned to find Beth smiling at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you were gay and I wasn't gay then I would chose you hands down." Beth smiled.

"Thanks Beth." Merlin said still shocked.

"You guys coming to the hall?" Beth asked.

"Yeah we were heading there now." Morgana smiled.

"Morgana you said I could leave?" Merlin replied.

"I did but you haven't seen what your meant to yet, now come on we don't want to be late for assembly." Morgana informed him, leading him towards the hall.

Arthur smiled when he saw Morgana and Merlin standing by the doors of the hall as the headmaster got the assembly started.

"What's Arthur doing up there?" Merlin whispered.

"Shh" Morgana smiled.

"Now that you're all here and settled your captain would like to have a word with you all." The headmaster informed them.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked to do this assembly, well for two reasons, one to save us from listening to another Sex ed speech but most of all I asked to do this because I need to get something off my chest. For as long as I remember it's always been me and Merlin, even though our group of friends grew it was still me and Merlin, we looked out for each other, protected each other. And I'm sure all of you saw those posters yesterday about Merlin. Well I have an answer to that. I could and do love Merlin, not as a brother and not as you love your friends. I love Merlin with my whole heart and it angers me that my girlfriend took away his chance to tell me himself but I guess she did a good thing by being a bitch because I know I would not have believed Merlin even though I have always loved Merlin more than a friend, I have only just realised that myself. I spent all of yesterday going over my feelings and how I treat Merlin differently and I came up with the list. You have all seen on the poster and as my sister put it yesterday Merlin had her beat, there is no choice to make, there never was." Arthur turned to look at Merlin and smiled. "Because my heart has always belonged to Merlin Emrys and no one can take that away from him not even an ex-girlfriend." Arthur jumped off stage and made his way over to Merlin.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered.

"I love you Merlin," Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin closer to him.

"I love you." Merlin smiled, tears falling, Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin passionately in front of the whole of their year.

"NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!" Cindy yelled.

"Cindy we're over, I'm gay." Arthur smiled.

"No, you're not I..." Cindy started.

"Remember last night you said if I was gay you would turn me, well you did but not the way you would want." Arthur laughed.

"Do you still wanna go home?" Arthur asked looking down at Merlin who nodded.

"Morgana she's all yours." Arthur smiled at the evil look in his sister's eyes.

"Oh Cindy Cindy you and me are going to have fun." Morgana mocked.

"You can't hurt me Megan." Cindy hissed.

SLAP

"My girlfriend's name is Morgana!" Gwen hissed standing in front of Morgana.

"Way to go baby." Morgana smiled wrapping her arms around Gwen.

***Merlin and Arthur***

"Did you really mean it?" Merlin asked looking away from the lake in front of him.  
"Every word I love you Merlin I always have. Now I have something to ask you." Arthur smiled.

"Oh?" Merlin smiled.

"Will you be my date to Prom?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think my boyfriend would be happy with me going with another man, he's the captain of the football team you know." Merlin laughed.

"Is that a yes Merlin." Arthur laughed.

"Yes I would love to." Merlin kissed Arthur.

The night of the prom was magical, Arthur was crowned king and he picked Merlin to be his queen which had his boyfriend turning red, they ended up leaving early and having a romantic picnic by the lake, a week before high school ended Merlin and Arthur went out had a lovely dinner before going home and gave themselves to each other.

They feared what their college choices would do to their new found relationship seeing as Merlin wanted to be a doctor and Arthur was going to follow in his father's footsteps, but their fears were unfounded when they learned that their college choice catered to both boy's needs, they were able to share a dorm room and even help each other with work, Arthur would practice questioning people on the stand on Merlin while Merlin used Arthur to get to know the human body but it always ended with them having sex, Arthur couldn't stand the feel of Merlin's hands all over him for too long and in the end took charge and made love to his boyfriend.

Right before they signed up for Uni Arthur and Merlin had a small wedding, with just family and friends before they headed off to Rome for a week before coming back and finding that their father's had already found them a Uni that dealt with both Law and Medical as well as a small flat near the Uni for their sons to live.

As the years when Merlin and Arthur's love grow, they both had well-paid jobs and made sure that their work never took away from each other and when they knew they were ready the filled for adoption and a month later had a beautiful baby boy, Jason Emrys Pendragon.

They lived a full and happy life right up to the moment of their passing, But No one mourned their lose because they knew in their hearts that Merlin and Arthur would always be with them, guiding them, protecting them and most of all loving them.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading please don't forget to review**


End file.
